


Morning Piss

by Enticingbubble_xa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enticingbubble_xa/pseuds/Enticingbubble_xa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry forgot to go to bathroom before going to bed. The next morning, Draco taught him a lesson in the most fun way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Piss

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is an Update. Thank you greeneyed_angiebabe for beta-ing my work, you're the best!! ***

A ray of sunshine shone through the window and gently roused the raven haired man awake. Eyelids flickered and revealed a pair of vibrant green eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows when he felt a jolt of discomfort coming from the lower part of his body, and attempted to get up from his bed. The pair of arms hugging his waist tightened and prevented him from getting up.

‘Draco, let me up for a second,’ he gently shook the blond hair man.

‘Hmmm,’ Draco hummed. ‘But you’re so warm, Harry, like my personal heater.’ 

He proceeded to lick his ear and along his jaw line, nibbling at his collar bone.  
‘Dray, please,’ His voice wavered, getting more worried that Draco would not let go of him.  
A sheen of sweat formed on his forehead dampening his fringe. He held his legs from crossing, hoping Draco would not think the need was urgent to that extent and release him thinking it wasn’t fun enough.  


But nothing escaped his lover’s notice.

‘Need a morning piss?’ Draco whispered into his ears, which turned red instantly. Harry hid his face in Draco’s chest and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
‘Please?’ He begged.  
‘Admit it first.’

Harry’s hands crept to his crotch and gave a squeeze, which also didn’t go unnoticed by his lover. He was restrained from further touching. He made a strangled noise and whimpered, crossing his thighs tightly. Green eyes partially shrouded by eyelashes met grey eyes as he silently begged for relief. Two finely manicured hands lifted Harry’s jaw and brought their lips together and momentarily tore his attention from his urgent need. Draco shoved his knee between Harry’s legs and caused him to lose a bit of control. A dark spot the size of an Every Flavoured Bean appeared and Harry wriggled his hand free of his grasp to shakily grab his crotch with a dark blush.

‘Shit!’ He exclaimed.

‘Tut-tut, Harry,’ Draco said. ‘You shouldn’t sprout profanity with such ease.’

He swatted Harry’s hands away from his crotch and tore his pants down to reveal a bulging bladder. Using a delicate long finger, he outlined the swollen abdomen and worshipped it with his eyes. The raven haired man let out a shaky breath after his swollen abdomen was out of its confines.

‘Dray…’ He pressed for more relief.

Draco nudged his nose against his bladder causing him to twist his legs out of sheer desperation. He moaned in agony. ‘Ughh, Draco….P-please, I can’t take it anymore, let me pee…’

‘Not yet, bae. Why didn’t you go before going to bed?’ He replied in a degrading tone that sounds like talking to a naughty child, making Harry blushed darker in embarrassment.

‘I think it’s time for a lesson.’

He turned him around to lie on his stomach, putting more pressure on his stomach and leaked a small stream until Draco smacked his ass. He wriggled his ass and twisted his duvet under him, legs wrapping around the duvet hoping to hold in his desperation.  
Draco lifted his ass in the air and started licking his hole, spreading and massaging the cheeks. He moaned loudly and pressed back to Draco’s tongue which earned his a ‘good boy’. He could taste the saltiness of sweat gained from Harry’s effort as he licked from his spine to neck. Fingers went in one by one eliciting a delicious moan from his boyfriend. Harry’s member was half-hard already.

Those elegant fingers lightly touched the skin between his hole and balls, swiping forward to his dick, only lingering at his balls to fondle a bit. Having a firm grip at the base, Draco stroked Harry’s shaft up and down. The foreskin covered and uncovered the pee hole.  
The brunette had his eyes closed and panting, enjoying the stimulation. His dick now fully hard made it easier to hold in. Draco palmed himself a few times bringing his own dick to full hardness.

He placed his cock on the brim of the hole and sheathed his cock slowly. He hit the spot precisely, for the number of times he did this with Harry allowed him to know his body inside out.  
Harry grabbed Draco’s butt impatiently, trying to speed the pace up since his lover was moving at an agonizingly slow pace, which earned him a kiss while smiling.  
Every thrust was accompanied with hand job that overflowed his senses. When Draco breathed in his ear about how lewd he was, he lost the control and came clenching his muscles around Draco.

Harry was bathed in the post-coital bliss, recalling suddenly that another urgent need crashed in. Grabbing his crotch, he tried sprinting off to the bathroom only to find himself in a tight embrace.  
He crossed his legs frantically crying out in dismay. A pale eyebrow lifted challengingly, and Draco inserted his member back in but this time aiming for the bladder, causing his lover to howl. Harry grabbed his manhood with both hands trying to get himself hard again.  
Draco chuckled evilly and put one of his hands on top of Harry’s, pretending to help. A bead of yellow liquid appeared on top making him doubled the attempt desperately.

‘No! Draco, I need to go now!’ He cried.

The next thrust was particularly hard causing him to let out a squirt. The sheet went dark where his piss landed.  
Harry trembled from the effort to hold it in but he finally gave in. He continued to drench the entire sheet, already spreading to a quarter of it. It was dripping to the floor but he couldn’t help it. His stream was still strong and sprayed everywhere.  
The hissing noise and his lover’s lewd pose made Draco come with a shout.  
The golden stream finally slowed to a trickle but the bed was already saturated with piss. It felt like sitting on a bed of piss.

When he came back to his sense, he took in the darkened sheet and two streaks of white…and the hand that was clenching the sheet.  
Was it too much…?

‘Did you like it?’ He asked nervously, biting his lips and gave Harry a worried glance that could have earned him a Witch Weekly cover.  
Harry lifted his arms and wrapped them around Draco’s neck, hiding his shy smile behind his back.

‘I liked it, you kinky bastard.’

The warmth of the embrace and approval let him relax his shoulders that he didn’t know were tensed up.

‘Whew, Harry. You got me so worried!’ He exclaimed.

‘But now,’ Harry announced with a grin, evil dancing behind his eyes. ‘You have to clean everything up.’

He opened his mouth to call his house elf, but was covered by Harry’s mouth.

‘Right, sorry, we’re not decent.’

‘No, Draco. I said you’re cleaning, not Dippy.’ He shot him a cheeky smile. The blond looked really lost at that moment.

‘I don’t know how to clean! Please tell me you’re joking.’ Draco begged with his eyes.

‘Nope. You’re cleaning. But before that…’ He brushed his half-hard erection against Draco’s spent cock and humped with dancing eyes.

‘Let me give you a bit of encouragement.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. Please comment below to help me improve! xx


End file.
